bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Ikkaku Madarame vs. Edrad Liones
Ikkaku Madarame vs. Edrad Liones is a fight which takes place on the streets of Karakura Town between 11th Division 3rd Seat Ikkaku Madarame and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez's Fracción Edrad Liones. Prelude When the 6th Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, leads an attack on the Human World, Ikkaku and Yumichika Ayasegawa prepare to face the oncoming enemies.Bleach manga; Chapter 200, page 11 Ikkaku is left to fight one of Grimmjow's Fracción. After Di Roy Rinker is defeated, the Arrancar states whoever fought him was lucky because even though he looked like an Arrancar, he did not deserve the rank and was a complete failure. Motioning to Ikkaku, the Arrancar tells him he has no luck at all, for he has to fight him.Bleach manga; Chapter 202, pages 9-10 Fight .]] Attacked, Ikkaku, sent flying through a nearby building, notices a scared and confused Keigo Asano, who is wondering what is going on. Asking Keigo if he can stay with him, he notes if he takes care of the Arrancar, it will save his life, and therefore they would be helping each other out. When Keigo agrees, Ikkaku asks the Arrancar what his name is. Saying he is Arrancar Trece, the Arrancar, stopping himself, states there is no point in telling him anymore because all he needs to know is he is the one who will tear him apart. Put off by this, Ikkaku, informing the Arrancar about the concept of the "Last Courtesy", tells him his name and rank.Bleach manga; Chapter 202, pages 13-19 As the two fight, the Arrancar tells him if this is all he can do with a Zanpakutō, it would better serve as a waist ornament, for blades will not cut the Hierro of an Arrancar. When Ikkaku attacks, the Arrancar, moving his own Zanpakutō to block the attack, tries to goad him, stating a Shinigami who refuses to release his Zanpakutō is a shame, but Ikkaku states he is the one who needs to release.Bleach manga; Chapter 203, pages 1-3 As they continue to fight, the Arrancar is overpowered by Ikkaku's unique style of fighting using both his Zanpakutō and sheath. Analyzing his fighting style, the Arrancar, realizing the attacks of his blade come from his right hand while the left defends using the Zanpakutō's sheath, thinks he now has the upper hand, but Ikkaku, switching the sheath and blade between his hands, slashes the Arrancar's face, breaking the remains of his mask in two. Telling him he was lucky, for he was going for his head, Ikkaku spits out two teeth, telling the Arrancar channeling his Reiatsu into his hands has lost him two molars, and resigns to replacing them later. When Ikkaku states the Arrancar will need to release his Zanpakutō in 5 or 6 more attacks, the Arrancar, stating releasing or not will not make a bit of difference in the fight, mocks Ikkaku for boasting of his own prowess when he should be cowering in fear at the opponent he will surely lose to. Taking out his Zanpakutō, the Arrancar releases. When Ikkaku asks him what this is, the Arrancar, stating it is an Arrancar's Zanpakutō release, introduces himself as Edrad Liones, the Trece Arrancar.Bleach manga; Chapter 203 Explaining to Ikkaku what the true power of an Arrancar's release is, Edrad fires a blast at Ikkaku, sending him flying.Bleach manga; Chapter 204, pages 10-12 Gaining the upper hand with his increased Reiatsu, Edrad overwhelms Ikkaku with ease. As the fight is taken to the sky, Ikkaku release his Shikai, but Edrad, appearing, smashes him into the ground, leaving a crater around him. As Ikkaku tries to get up, he is told by the Arrancar to give up gracefully, for there is no need for him to be beaten into nothing. When Ikkaku refuses to give up, Edrad gives him a finishing blow, causing a column of flames to extend into the sky. When the smoke clears, Ikkaku, withstanding the blow, holds Edrad's fist upon his back despite being greatly wounded and having Hōzukimaru broken in two.Bleach manga; Chapter 204, pages 14-22 to Edrad.]] As Edrad lifts his fist, Ikkaku states there was never a difference in their power. Realizing the others are in similar fights and will not notice, Ikkaku, telling Edrad to be quiet and promise not to tell anyone about what he is about to see, releases his Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 204, pages 22-23 As Edrad expresses surprise at his opponent having Bankai, Ikkaku tells him this is his Bankai, Ryūmon Hōzukimaru. When Edrad compliments him, Ikkaku tells him it is only natural they both show their true levels of Reiatsu.Bleach manga; Chapter 205, pages 3-8 Taking to the sky, the two continue their fight. Edrad strikes at Ikkaku, who cuts through Volcanica right down the middle knuckles of Edrad's fist. Before the Arrancar can react, Ikkaku attacks him from above. When Edrad tries to block, the blade cuts deeply into his forearm, forcing Edrad to ignite his flames to push Ikkaku back. Noticing the blade of the Bankai is damaged and cracked, Edrad realizes he still has a fighting chance as long as his other arm does not get cut. Twirling his Bankai, Ikkaku, seeing Edrad had realized his Reiatsu is rising, states Hōzukimaru is a "lazy bum" who needs to be awoken, either through battle or by his current movements. As Ikkaku puts all of his strength into one final attack, Edrad does the same, and both fighters collide in a large explosion.Bleach manga; Chapter 205, pages 9-21 Aftermath As Ikkaku's Bankai breaks into pieces, he falls to the ground below, followed by Edrad, who has lost his left arm as well as the left side of his abdomen.Bleach manga; Chapter 206, pages 7-11 Afterwards, both Ikkaku and Yumichika, having saved Keigo from the Arrancar like they promised, go to his home. Though Keigo, trying to get them thrown out, hopes his sister Mizuho Asano is against it, she, praising his actions, gives Ikkaku and Yumichika clothes and food, telling Keigo she has a thing for guys with "shaved heads".Bleach manga; Chapter 206, pages 21-23''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 213, pages 1-5 References Navigation Category:Fights